


One in the Same

by Sarcastic_Spoon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, M/M, Mentioned Character Death, Sad Ending, miraculous - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Spoon/pseuds/Sarcastic_Spoon
Summary: The first time Luka saw him, there was no doubt in his mind. There was nobody else that the spandex-clad hero of Paris could be."That's Adrien Agreste."But when he starts talking, he's not so sure.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	One in the Same

The first time Luka saw him, there was no doubt in his mind. There was nobody else that the spandex-clad hero of Paris could be.

"That's Adrien Agreste."

But when he starts talking, he's not so sure. Because how could this suave, charming cat clad in spandex that flirts every other sentence, be the same bashful idiot that can't recognise that marionette, (god bless her heart) is head over heels for him.

The cat that has stated, multiple times that he wouldn't mind, and I quote, "eating off of those abs, god damn!". He cannot be the same person who nearly had a nosebleed the one time he saw Luka without a shirt.

He was getting out of the shower, okay! There was a particularly catchy riff that he just had to play before it slipped his mind. How was he supposed to know that /the/ Adrien Agreste would walk into his room?

But it was the quiet moments with the cat that he really saw his true personality.

When he checked with victims of Akuma attacks, the kindness in those green eyes radiated the same warmth given when his fingers wouldn't play the chords he wanted. It took one look from the pianist, and he felt his head clear up, a soft ballad ringing in his ears, that he obviously began to play.

Quiet words from the hero atop the boat, asking him about the future, held the same weight that came from the models' stories, or lack thereof, from his father. Never has Luka wanted to hold someone tight and protect them from the harsh truths of the world.

His few words of wisdom received a mirrored thankful smile, the gap and all.

Although Luka hadn't seen many of them, the loud moments from Adrien were similar to moments caught from Chat Noir. Bad puns that never failed to crack the blonde up, but got eye rolls from others, seemed to be the guitar players weakness. Juleka herself told him she had never seen him laugh so much.

As soon as Adrien heard the giggle from Luka, he whipped his head around. The evil sparkle in his eyes was new, but just for this version of him. He made it his mission to get him to laugh again. 

And it worked. Band practise was full of awful puns from the blonde, small laughs from the blue-haired boy and equally bad puns returned.

The laugh it got from Adrien reminded him of the bell-like laughter from Chat Noir that could be heard echoing throughout Paris on relatively quiet days.

Soft blonde hair, gentle hands, eyes so green there was hardly any other colour in them. Strong arms that held Luka on days he felt himself breaking, crumbling down so fast and hard that it left him reeling. The whispers that reassured him he wasn't going to leave, no matter what happened. Light fingers that trailed up his arms, light enough to be ticklish, but firm enough to be grounding.

Peach lips so soft Luka felt as though they would crack with the slightest ounce of pressure. Kisses that showed ranges of emotions neither could verbally convey. Still, god forbid the other didn't know how much they loved each other.

But they were gone.

Luka twisted the ring on his finger. The one he found going through Adrien's belongings, along with a note. It hurt to think about.  
He held the white calla lilies tighter in his hand, before taking a deep breath. With heavy feet, he walked closer.

"I'm so sorry." His voice felt too thick. He stopped with a sniffle, turning towards the blue sky with a glare. It was too bright for a day like this.  
The bright bells in his head were now replaced with the deep clangs from the church behind him.

"I'm so sorry" He whispered once more, before placing the flowers on the grave. Standing up, he turned and walked away.

Walked away from the two men that he loved more than anything else in the world.

He smiled softly to himself. It would be so easy to give up and join them. To hope and end up with them again. But he couldn't do that. Not to his family, not to Marionette.

He put his hand in the pocket of his suit, feeling the piece of paper. One of the few remaining things he had left of his blonde hero.

Not to Adrien.

"I'm sorry kid." The small cat mumbled from his pocket, nuzzling into his side.

It also wouldn't be fair the kwami, losing two holders in such a small-time frame would be some sick record.

"It's not your fault." A bang echoed in the distance. A flash of red swung across the sky, dragging a sigh from the blue-haired boy. "Why don't these guys ever take a break?"

Looking over his shoulder, Luka's vision went slightly blurry, the lump in his throat growing.

"Plagg," He croaked out. "Claws Out."


End file.
